101 Dalmatians: Animated Storybook
Synopsis This Disney release is an interactive storybook offering young readers a chance to improve their reading comprehension, vocabulary, and problem solving skills. Players can participate in four activities, six sing-alongs, and learn how to use a dictionary. During the game, players will join Pongo, Perdy, and their pups while matching wits with the evil Cruella de Vil. Plot The Game itself it based more on aspects of the "Live Action" movie, with Roger being a video game designer and Anita working for Cruella, whilst at the same time keeps the designs of the Animated counterparts. The game's storyline continues like the "Live Action" movie, with Kipper rescuing the Pups and the Animals tackling Cruella in the Barn. However, the game keeps the Animated Climax, with the Dalmatians covering themselves in soot and escaping back to London in a Moving Van. Features *Kids learn reading, vocabulary, and problem solving skills. *Four activities and six sing-alongs. *Colorful and fun dictionary and thesaurus included. Games In various pages of the game, you will find an area which gets surrounded by spots. You will be able to play a game, when you click on it. Canine Commons Found on the first page, This game offers players the skills of memory, recognition, reading and vocabulary. On the first level, you will need to match up four dogs to the humans, who bare similarity to them. One the second level, you will need to match up the Dogs to the names on the signs, their humans hold. One the third level, the humans will call their dogs names and you need to match them up with the names, written on the dog bowl. Break The Secret Code You will find this game, by clicking on the Gates in the Vignette's screen. In this, you must help Kipper decode the Animals calls to find the correct password to get into; Hell Hall. Level One features decoding a three letter word, with one animal for each letter. Level Two expands that to a four letter word, with three animals for each letter. Level Three features either a five or six letter word, but with Five Animals per letter. If the player wants a reminder of the animal noises, they should click on Kipper to hear them again. Correct three correct codes and the gate will open. Find the Puppies You will find this level in the Hell Hall Foyer, if you follow the Puppies up the stairs. Within this game, you will be challenged on your visual discrimination and vocabulary. The Puppies have hidden up in the Mansion, but have left you clues on how to open the secret passage, they took. There are three rooms, Two of which will feature you deducing the Puppies clues and selecting three items, those clues suggest. The third room is the attic, where you must find the Puppies, using a flash light. Level One features the Outline of the object, you need to find in the room. In Level Two, the clue is the first letter of said object. Click on the item which has the first letter which corresponds with the clue. Level Three has Lucky reading a riddle out to you, describing the object. Deciever the clue to find the correct object. Roger Radcliff's Fetch You'll find this game, if you click the Games Console on the Reunion Page. In this game, you must steer three puppues through a maze, fidning four objects which begin with a certain letter or blend. Find these four items and have the Puppies earn their Spots. But watch out for Cruella, if she catches you, she'll take away one of the items which you have collected. Level One features you collecting item beggining with a certain letter. Level Two has Cruella being more difficult to avoid, fortunately you can find a Magic Bone to give you Puppy Breath, if you run into Cruella with 'Puppy Breath', she will fly of the screen for a brief period of time. Level Three has you collecting objects beggining with a specific consonant (e.g. Br, Th, Sl, Etc.), Cruella becomes even more difficult and the Puppy Breath lasts for a shorter period of time. Once all three Puppies have collected all four of their items and earn their spots, The Police will arrive and take Cruella away. Known Appearances *Pongo *Perdita *Patch *Lucky *Roger *Anita *Nanny *Jewel (Cover Only) *Rolly *Cruella de Vil *Jasper *Horace Trivia *The Game has three narrators, Pongo & Perdita, being the two, narrate the first four pages (Perdita also narrates the Sixth) and Lucky takes over for the rest of the Story after the Twilight Bark page. *If you put the Video Tape into the VCR, three clips of "One Hundred and One Dalmatians" will be avaliable to see. The original voices however, have been dubbed over with the games ones. *The video game is a combination of the aspects of the two films: The live-action film and the animated. Roger being a video game designer comes from the live-action film, while the climax (the puppies escaping from cruella in a van to London) comes from the 1961 animation. Category:Video Games Screenshots 101AS1.jpg 101AS2.jpg 101AS3.jpg 101AS4.jpg 101AS5.jpg 101cityskylinebaja.jpg Category:Video Games Category:Books Category:Article stubs Category:Others